The Withered Lands Crafting Timeline
See the Tradeskill Timeline page for a complete list of ''all tradeskill quests from every expansion.'' Notes The Withered Lands Crafting Timeline is a series of quests that rewards adventurers with the level 91 / 92 Advanced and Essential versions of the Recipe books for their respective Tradeskill Class. *Travel to the Withered Lands using the New Combine Flightmaster who is on the last dock in Thurgadin Harbor. *''The tradeskill area is in the cave in the . Cave entrance at '' *A banker, a fuel vendor and crafting stations are nearby Porto Bunglefoot, but take what you need with you when going to Phaerus Thunderhorn or you'll be making two extra trips back. *For both Porto's and Phaerus' quests, you will need the following: **15 matoppie roots **6 swamp ash lumber **15 rhenium ore **12 thick bear pelts **5 effulgent kindling **9 effulgent coal **9 effulgent filament **14 effulgent sandpaper **a portable woodworking table with one charge **a portable engraved desk with one charge Quests can be found at Loc in the The Withered Lands. # -- Reward is the level 91 Essential Recipe Book for your Tradeskill Class. #*Required Ingredients: #** Stove & Keg #** 5 effulgent kindling # -- Reward is the level 91 Advanced Recipe Book for your Tradeskill Class. #*Required Ingredients: #** Forge #** Sewing Table & Mannequin #** Woodworking Table #** 9 effulgent coal #** 9 effulgent filament #** 9 effulgent sandpaper #** 15 rhenium ore #** 6 swamp ash lumber #** 15 matoppie roots #** 12 thick bear pelt # (91) can be found at Loc in the The Withered Lands. # -- Reward is Exp and Coin only. # -- Reward is the level 92 Essential Recipe Book for your Tradeskill Class. #*Required Ingredients: #** Woodworking Table #** 5 effulgent sandpaper # -- Reward is the level 92 Advanced Recipe Book for your Tradeskill Class. #*Required Ingredients: #** Engraved Desk NOTE: If you complete the last quest in a group - you will get updates for each person making a totem - HOWEVER - you will need 4 totems to complete the quest. If you hand in before you have 4 you will not have the mats to make 4. If this happens, delete the quest and start again. Recipe Books All of these books only require level 90 Tradeskill in the respective tradeskill class to scribe even though they contain recipes for levels 91 and level 92. These recipe books are received as quest rewards from the tradeskill questline that starts with . There are 4 recipe books per tradeskill class. The first and third books cover common-material recipes, while the second and fourth books cover rare-material recipes. The first two books contain level 91 recipes, and the second two books contain level 92 recipes, however all four books can be scribed by a level 90 tradeskiller. * Alchemist ** Alchemist Essentials Volume 91 (91) ** Advanced Alchemist Volume 91 (91) ** Alchemist Essentials Volume 92 (92) ** Advanced Alchemist Volume 92 (92) * Armorer ** Armorer Essentials Volume 91 (91) ** Advanced Armorer Volume 91 (91) ** Armorer Essentials Volume 92 (92) ** Advanced Armorer Volume 92 (92) * Carpenter ** Carpenter Essentials Volume 91 (91) ** Advanced Carpenter Volume 91 (91) ** Carpenter Essentials Volume 92 (92) ** Advanced Carpenter Volume 92 (92) * Jeweler ** Jeweler Essentials Volume 91 (91) ** Advanced Jeweler Volume 91 (91) ** Jeweler Essentials Volume 92 (92) ** Advanced Jeweler Volume 92 (92) * Sage ** Sage Essentials Volume 91 (91) ** Advanced Sage Volume 91 (91) ** Sage Essentials Volume 92 (92) ** Advanced Sage Volume 92 (92) * Tailor ** Tailor Essentials Volume 91 (91) ** Advanced Tailor Volume 91 (91) ** Tailor Essentials Volume 92 (92) ** Advanced Tailor Volume 92 (92) * Woodworker ** Woodworker Essentials Volume 91 (91) ** Advanced Woodworker Volume 91 (91) ** Woodworker Essentials Volume 92 (92) ** Advanced Woodworker Volume 92 (92) *Provisioner ** Provisioner Essentials Volume 91 (91) ** Advanced Provisioner Volume 91 (91) ** Provisioner Essentials Volume 92 (92) ** Advanced Provisioner Volume 92 (92) *Weaponsmith **Weaponsmith Essentials Volume 91 (91) **Advanced Weaponsmith Volume 91 (91) **Weaponsmith Essentials Volume 92 (92) **Advanced Weaponsmith Volume 92 (92) Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprentices There are two tradeskill apprentices that can be acquired within Skyshrine. Their recipes are detailed further on the Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprentices page. *In Dracur Prime (Advanced Solo) - talk to Deshniak to start a ring event. Use Deshniak's Research Prism which drops at the end of the battle (you should be min. level 90 to use this Prism). Consume Deshniak's Teleportation Stone to "place" Apprentice Overlord Deshniak in your house like other apprentice. *In Skyshrine: Betrayal in the Underdepths (epic x4 zone) - use Yelnar's Research Prism which is the reward the Etch the Stone quest. Consume Yelnar's Teleportation Stone to "place" Elder Yelnar in your house like other apprentice. Category:Timelines Category:Timelines by Update Category:Tradeskilling